As disclosed in JP2005029104A, a position memorizing mechanism provided to the seat position adjusting apparatus includes a movable member that is supported by a sub rail fixed to a lower rail so as to be movable forwards and backwards in a seat position adjusting direction. Further, an engaging member is provided to the position memorizing mechanisms in a manner where it is supported by the movable member. The engaging member is engageable/disengageable with/from the sub rail. The seat position adjusting apparatus includes a biasing member that exerts operation force to the engaging member so as to be engaged with the sub rail for preventing the movable member from being moved relative to the sub rail, where an operating member of the seat position adjusting apparatus is not operated to adjust a position of the seat.
However, with the configuration of the seat position adjusting apparatus disclosed in JP2005029104A, the biasing member is configured to apply the operation force concentrated on one point on the engaging member. Therefore, when the engaging member is moved in order to engage/disengage with/from the sub rail, a posture of the engaging member may become inclinable and unstable. As a result, operational stability of the seat position adjusting apparatus may not be achieved with the seat position adjusting apparatus disclosed in JP2005029104A.
A need thus exists for a seat position adjusting apparatus which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.